Lifelines
by K15
Summary: Ðàññêàç âåäåòñÿ îò ëèöà Ðåìóñà, íàìåêè íà ñïîéëåðû For OOtP, íàìåêè íà ñëýø. Ýòî ìîé ïåðâûé Fic, ïîýòîìó íå ñóäèòå ñòðîãî è Review please!


Âñå ãåðîè ïðèíàäëåæàò åñòåñòâåííî ïðèíàäëåæàò Äæ.Ê.Ðîóëèíã

Lifelines

ß âñåãäà ñ÷èòàë ñåáÿ ÷åì-òî âðîäå ôèëîñîôà… Ìîÿ æèçíü ÷àñòî êàçàëàñü ìíå ñëîâíî áû â òóìàíå, íå ñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî åå íèêàê íåëüçÿ íàçâàòü ëèøåííîé îñòðîòû. Íåò, ïîðîé, ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî èìåííî ýòà, åå íåâûíîñèìàÿ îáðå÷åííàÿ ÿðêîñòü, ñäåëàëà ìåíÿ ôèëîñîôîì. Ïîòîìó ÷òî, íå îòñòðàíèâøèñü, ìíå ñëîæíî áûëî áû îñòàâàòüñÿ òåì, êòî ÿ åñòü. Õîòÿ èíîãäà ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî âñå, âñå, çà ÷òî ÿ áîðîëñÿ, áûëî íàïðàñíûì: äîì, îäíàæäû îòäàëèâøèéñÿ îò ìåíÿ, äðóæáà, ïðèøåäøàÿ êàê èçáàâëåíèå è ïðåâðàòèâøàÿñÿ â ãîðüêóþ òîñêó ïî óøåäøèì äíÿì, ëþáîâü… êîòîðàÿ âåðíóëà ìíå ñàìîãî ñåáÿ. 

ß äîëãî íå âåðèë, ÷òî Ñèðèóñ âåðíóëñÿ…

ß ñìîòðåë íà ñåáÿ â çåðêàëî è âèäåë, êàê è âñåãäà – èäåàë ÷åëîâåêà, ñîçäàííîãî ìíîé ñàìèì: ìÿãêèé, çíàþùèé ÷òî-òî, ÷òî, ìîæåò áûòü, íå çíàþò îêðóæàþùèå. «Íî êòî ÿ íà ñàìîì äåëå?» - ñïðàøèâàë ÿ ñåáÿ: â îòâåò òóìàí îïÿòü íà÷èíàë êðóæèòüñÿ ïåðåä ìîèìè ãëàçàìè êàê òîãäà â äåòñòâå, êîãäà ÿ çàáèðàëñÿ íà ñàìûé âûñîêèé õîëì âîêðóã ðîäíîé äåðåâíè è âñìàòðèâàëñÿ â âå÷åðåþùåå íåáî, è íà òî êàê ïîñòåïåííî òóìàí çàïîëíÿåò ÷àøó äîëèíû âíèçó, è ìàëåíüêèå îãîíüêè – äåðåâåíñêèå îêíà íà÷èíàþò çàãîðàòüñÿ êàê ñâåòëÿ÷êè â òðàâå. ×óâñòâî ïîêîÿ íàïîëíÿëî ìåíÿ òîãäà, ìíå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ÿ ïðèíàäëåæó ýòîìó êóñî÷êó çåìëè íà âåêè, è â òî æå âðåìÿ, ÿ íå ìîã ðàçäåëèòü æèçíü ìåñòíûõ æèòåëåé. Ñâåðñòíèêè íå õîòåëè îáùàòüñÿ ñî ìíîé, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ íå ìîã ðàçäåëèòü èõ çàáîòû è ðàäîñòè: ÿ íèêîãäà íå ïîíèìàë ïðåëåñòè îáëàçèòü ÷óæèå ñàäû èëè ïîäêàðàóëèòü äåâ÷îíîê è çàêèäàòü èõ íåçðåëûìè ÿáëîêàìè. Ìîè ìàòü è îòåö áûëè îäèíîêè: ó íèõ áîëüøå íå áûëî ðîäñòâåííèêîâ, ïîýòîìó ÿ íå çíàë íèêîãäà ðàäîñòåé ñåìåéíûõ òîðæåñòâ è ïðàçäíèêîâ, çàïàõà ïðàçäíè÷íûõ ëàêîìñòâ è ïðåäâêóøåíèÿ ïîäàðêîâ. Îòåö è ìàòü áûëè î÷åíü áåäíû è íå ìîãëè ïîçâîëèòü ñåáå ïîêóïàòü ìíå äîðîãóþ îäåæäó èëè äàðèòü ïîäàðêè. Îòåö îáû÷íî ìàñòåðèë äëÿ ìåíÿ ÷òî-íèáóäü èç äåðåâà, à ìàòü ïðèäóìûâàëà íîâóþ ñêàçêó. ß îáîæàë åå ñêàçêè: îñîáåííî ìåíÿ ïðèòÿãèâàëè ìðà÷íûå ñêàçêè: ïðî íåâåäîìûõ çâåðåé, æèâóùèõ â ãëóáîêîì òåìíîì ëåñó, âàìïèðîâ. Ìåíÿ çàâîðàæèâàëè ñþæåòû ýòèõ ñòðàøíûõ ñêàçîê, ïîêà îäíàæäû îäíà èç íèõ íå ïðèêëþ÷èëàñü ñî ìíîé. Ñ ãîäàìè âñå ñòåðëîñü èç ìîåé ïàìÿòè, îñòàëîñü ëèøü âîñïîìèíàíèå êàê ìîé îòåö ïðèæèìàåò ìåíÿ ê ñåáå è íàñ îêðóæàåò íàñòîé÷èâûé òåðïêèé ìåäíûé çàïàõ êðîâè. À ïîòîì – â ñëåäóþùåå ïîëíîëóíüå ìîÿ ìàòü ïîñåäåëà â îäèí äåíü. ß ïîìíþ, êàê âåðíóëñÿ äîìîé ïîñëå ïåðâîé ïðîãóëêå ïî ëåñó: ÿ íå ïîíÿë, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî, ÿ íå óçíàë ìàòü â ïåðâóþ ìèíóòó, à êîãäà îòåö îòøàòíóëñÿ îò ìåíÿ, ÿ âïåðâûå ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ýòî ñòðàííîå îùóùåíèå: áóäòî áû ÿ ñìîòðþ íà âñå ñî ñòîðîíû. Ñ òåõ ïîð îí íèêîãäà íå îáíèìàë ìåíÿ. À íà ñëåäóþùèé ïðàçäíèê îí ïîñòðîèë äëÿ ìåíÿ ñàðàé èç ñàìûõ êðåïêèõ äîñîê è íàáðîñàë òóäà ïîáîëüøå ñîëîìû. Áîëüøå ÿ íå ïðîâîäèë íî÷è â ëåñó. Ñîñåäè ñòàëè îáõîäèòü ñòîðîíîé íàø äîì. Îíè, äîëæíî áûòü, ñëûøàëè âîé, äîíîñèâøèéñÿ èç ñàðàÿ âî âðåìÿ ïîëíîëóíüÿ. Äåòÿì ñòðîãî-íàñòðîãî çàïðåòèëè îáùàòüñÿ ñî ìíîé. Ïîçæå îíè äàæå ïðèäóìàëè ñòðàííóþ èãðó: êòî ïîáëèæå ïîäîéäåò êî ìíå, ïîêà ÿ íå âèæó, è êèíåò â ìåíÿ ÷åì-íèáóäü. Îáû÷íî íà ýòî îòâàæèâàëèñü ñàìûå ñìåëûå. Íî ÿ íèêîãäà íå îòâå÷àë èì: ÿ ïðîñòî ïðåäñòàâëÿë, ÷òî âñå ýòî ïðîèñõîäèò íå ñî ìíîé. Õîòÿ ñåé÷àñ ÿ ìîãó áûòü ÷åñòíûì ñ ñîáîé: ÿ çíàë, î òîì, ÷òî ëþäè äóìàþò îáî ìíå è ÷òî øåï÷óò çà ìîåé ñïèíîé, ïðîñòî ÿ ñòàðàëñÿ ïîòåðÿòüñÿ â ñâîåé ñîáñòâåííîé ïðèäóìàííîé ðåàëüíîñòè, ïîëíîé ëåñà, íå òîãî, êîòîðûé ìàíèë è çâàë ìåíÿ âûðâàòüñÿ èç ñàðàÿ, à òîãî, êîòîðûé íàïîëíÿë ñòàðûå ñêàçêè ìàòåðè – åäèíñòâåííîãî ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé äîòðàãèâàëñÿ äî ìåíÿ ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê âîëê óêóñèë ìåíÿ. Ïîòîì ìàòåðè íå ñòàëî. Åå ïîõîðîíèëè íà äåðåâåíñêîì êëàäáèùå. È íèêîãî êðîìå ñòàðîãî ñâÿùåííèêà, äà ìåñòíîãî ïüÿíèöû, êîòîðûé çà ãðîøè ãîòîâ áûë íà ëþáóþ ðàáîòó, îòöà è ìåíÿ íå áûëî â òîò äîæäëèâûé äåíü âîçëå ìîãèëû. ß ÷àñòî íàâåùàë ìàòü, ïðèíîñèë åé ïîëåâûå öâåòû è ðàññêàçûâàë ñêàçêè, ïðîäîëæåíèÿ åå ñîáñòâåííûõ. Êàçàëîñü, ìîé îñîáûé âçãëÿä íà ìèð ïîìîã ìíå ïåðåæèòü åå ñìåðòü. Íå ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ âïîëíå æèâûì, ÿ ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ áëèæå ê íåé. Ìû ïðîæèëè ñ îòöîì åùå ÷åòûðå ãîäà, ïðåæäå ÷åì áåëîñíåæíàÿ ñîâà îïóñòèëàñü íà ïîêîñèâøèéñÿ çàáîð è ïðèíåñëà âåñòü î ìîåì îòúåçäå. Îòåö, ïðî÷òÿ ïèñüìî, íå óäèâèëñÿ, îí áûë ïðîñòîé ÷åëîâåê, âûðîñøèé â äåðåâíå, òàê ÷òî îí ñ äåòñòâà âåðèë â âåäüì è âîëøåáíèêîâ. Îí ñìàñòåðèë ìíå ñóìêó è ïðîâîäèë äî áëèæàéøåãî ãîðîäêà, ãäå ÿ ñìîã ñåñòü íà ïîåçä äî Ëîíäîíà. Îòöó ïðèøëîñü îòäàòü âñå ñáåðåæåíèÿ ìíå. ß íàâñåãäà çàïîìíèë åãî óäàëÿþùóþñÿ ôèãóðó, íà êîòîðóþ ÿ ñìîòðåë èç îêíà âàãîíà. Áîëüøå ÿ åãî íå âèäåë.

Êîãäà ÿ îêàçàëñÿ â Õîãâàðòöå: ÿ áûë îøåëîìëåí, âñå áûëî ïîõîæå íà ñêàçêó. Æèçíü çàâåðòåëàñü âîêðóã ìåíÿ. ß ïîìíþ, ÷òî ìîÿ îáîëî÷êà íà÷àëà òàÿòü â ïåðâûé æå äåíü ïðèåçäà. Êîãäà êòî-òî, êòî óãîäíî, áóäü òî ïðåïîäàâàòåëü ñ ïðîñüáîé âûéòè ê äîñêå, ëèáî îäíîêëàññíèê îáðàùàëèñü êî ìíå, ìîå ñåðäöå âçäðàãèâàëî. 

Â ïåðâûé æå äåíü ïðèåçäà ÿ îêàçàëñÿ â Âîëøåáíîì êàáèíåòå Äàìáëäîðà. Ïîìíþ, îí ïîïðîñèë ñåñòü ìåíÿ íàïðîòèâ åãî îãðîìíîãî êðûëàòîãî êðåñëà. ß ñåë íà êðàåøåê ñòóëà, ãîòîâûé ê òîìó, ÷òî ìîÿ òàéíà ðàñêðûòà è ñåé÷àñ ìåíÿ îòïðàâÿò äîìîé. Äàìáëäîð äîëãî ñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ ñêâîçü ñêðåùåííûå ïàëüöû ðóê. À ïîòîì ñïðîñèë: «Ðåìóñ, òû ëþáèøü ñêàçêè? Ðàññêàæè ìíå ñâîþ ëþáèìóþ». È ÿ ðàññêàçàë åìó îäíó, íå î÷åíü äëèííóþ, ìàìèíó: ïðî ðóñàëêó è ïðèíöà. À ïîòîìó åùå îäíó. È îí íè ðàçó íå ïðåðûâàë ìåíÿ, îäíàêî ÿ âèäåë, ÷òî îí ñëóøàë âíèìàòåëüíî. À êîãäà ÿ çàêîí÷èë îí ñêàçàë: «ß ðàä, ÷òî ìû ïîçíàêîìèëèñü, íàäåþñü, òåáå áóäåò õîðîøî â Õîãâàðöå». È âñå… Ïåðåä ñëåäóþùèì ïîëíîëóíüåì, äåêàí, ïðîô. Ìàêãîíàãàëë ïîïðîñèëà ìåíÿ çàéòè ê ìàäàì Ïîìôðè è òà îòâåëà ìåíÿ ïîçäíî âå÷åðîì ê íåáîëüøîìó áåñïîêîéíîìó äåðåâöó âî äâîðå, ïîêàçàëà íà ìàëåíüêèé íàðîñò íà ñòâîëå è îáúÿñíèëà, êàê èì ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ. Òîãäà ÿ ïîñòåïåííî ïåðåñòàë ñìîòðåòü íà ñåáÿ ñî ñòîðîíû. Îñîáåííî, êîãäà ìíå íà÷àëè îñîáåííî óäàâàòüñÿ Çàùèòà îò òåìíûõ èñêóññòâ è Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè. Ó ìåíÿ äàæå ïîÿâèëèñü äðóçüÿ. Êàê-òî òàê, ñàìî ïî ñåáå. Îäíàæäû ÿ äîïîçäíà çàñèäåëñÿ â Îáùåé êîìíàòå ñ ó÷åáíèêîì. Êàê íåîæèäàííî, èëè ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, òàê ÿ áûë óâëå÷åí ÷òåíèåì, óñëûøàë ñäàâëåííûé ñìåøîê, è òóò æå óâåñèñòîå ÿáëîêî âðåçàëîñü ìíå â ëîá. ß îãëÿäåëñÿ: êîìíàòà áûëà ïóñòîé. Íî ñàìà ïóñòîòà, êàçàëîñü, âîò-âîò âçîðâåòñÿ ñìåõîì. Êîíå÷íî, â ïåðâûé ìîìåíò, ÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë óêîë îáèäû â ñåðäöå, ìíå âñïîìíèëîñü, êàê äåðåâåíñêèå ìàëü÷èøêè äðàçíèëè ìåíÿ, à ïîòîì, îãëÿäåâøèñü âîêðóã: íà òåïëóþ, êðàñíî-çîëîòóþ Ãðèôôèíäîðñêóþ ãîñòèíóþ è íà ÿáëîêî íà ïîëó, è ïî÷åìó-òî ìíå âäðóã ñòàëî òàê âåñåëî, ÿ ïîäíÿë ÿáëîêî ïîòåð åãî îá ñâîþ ñòàðåíüêóþ ïîíîøåííóþ ðîáó è ñòàë åñòü åãî. Îíî ïîêàçàëîñü ìíå ñëàäêèì, êàê áóäòî ïîäàðîê îò ìîåãî íîâîãî äîìà, Õîãâàðöà. È ÷åðåç ïÿòü ìèíóò ïóñòîå ïðîñòðàíñòâî ïåðåäî ìíîé ñëîâíî áû êîëûõíóëîñü, è èç íåáûòèÿ âîçíèêëè ðàñòðåïàííûå óëûáàþùèåñÿ ëèöà ìîèõ îäíîêëàññíèêîâ: Äæåéìñà Ïîòòåðà è Ñèðèóñà Áëýêà. Ñ òåõ ñàìûõ ïîð ìû íå ðàññòàâàëèñü íè äíåì, íè íî÷üþ. Âñåãäà âìåñòå. Ïîòîì Äæåéìñ ñòàë îïåêàòü Ïèòåðà. Õîòÿ ÷àñòåíüêî ìíå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí áûë íóæåí åìó ëèøü äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ ñèëüíåå. Íî ÿ îøèáàëñÿ. Ïðîñòî ìíå ðàíî ïðèøëîñü ïîâçðîñëåòü. À Äæåéìñ ñ Ñèðèóñîì áûëè äåòüìè ïî÷òè âñå ãîäû îáó÷åíèÿ â Õîãâàðöå: íàèâíûìè, ïîðîé æåñòîêèìè â ñâîåé íàèâíîñòè, íî äåòüìè. ß ïîìíþ, ÷òî ìíå íðàâèëîñü íàáëþäàòü çà íèìè, ìíå õîòåëîñü, ÷òîáû îíè íàâñåãäà îñòàëèñü òàêèìè: áåççàáîòíûìè è æèçíåðàäîñòíûìè, òàêèìè, êàêèì íå ìîã áûòü ÿ. Ìîÿ ðàäîñòü – áûëà îòðàæåíèåì èõ ñîáñòâåííîé ðàäîñòè.

Ñåé÷àñ, âíîâü îêðóæåííûé òóìàíîì – ñïàñåíèåì îò âñåõ áåä, ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî íåäîîöåíèâàë èõ, îñîáåííî Ñèðèóñà. Íàáëþäàÿ çà íèìè, ïûòàÿñü ñîõðàíèòü èõ íàâñåãäà äåòüìè, ÿ îáìàíûâàë ñåáÿ: ÿ ïðîñòî íå õîòåë ïðèçíàòüñÿ ñåáå, ÷òî íå ñìîòðÿ íè íà ÷òî, ÿ âñå åùå áûë ìàëåíüêèì, ìàëü÷èêîì, ëþáÿùèì ñêàçêè. ß áîÿëñÿ ïðîæèòü ýòó æèçíü, çàáûâ î ïðîøëîì. Âòàéíå, ÿ áîÿëñÿ, ÷òî íå ñìîãó ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ, êàê âñå ëþäè. Íî ÿ îøèáàëñÿ, ÿ ìîã, ìîæåò íà îäèí äåíü â æèçíè, íî ìîã.

Øêîëüíûå ãîäû ïðîëåòåëè â âèõðå êîñìàòûõ ëàï, ñòóêå êîïûò è áåñøóìíîì êàñàíèè çåìëè êîãòèñòûõ ëàïîê.

È âîò, ïîñëåäíèé äåíü, ïîåçäêà íà Êèíãñ Êðîññ. ßðêèå âåñåëûå ðàçãîâîðû, ïîëíûå ïëàíîâ è íàäåæä. À ìíå ñòðàøíî áûëî ïîêèäàòü Õîãâàðö. È ñ êàæäûì óäàðîì êîëåñ òÿæåñòü íà ñåðäöå óâåëè÷èâàëàñü. È ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ÿ äîëæåí âíîâü, êàê è â äåòñòâå, îòñòðàíèòüñÿ îò ñåáÿ, ïîñìîòðåòü íà ìèð ñî ñòîðîíû, íàáëþäàòü, à íå æèòü. Îäíàêî, ÷òî-òî íå äàâàëî ìíå ñäåëàòü ýòî, ñëîâíî òîíêàÿ íèòü ñâÿçûâàëà ìåíÿ ñ ìîèì äîìîì, ñ äðóçüÿìè, ÿ íå ìîã ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ýòî. È ïðåäïðèíÿë åäèíñòâåííîå ïðàâèëüíîå ðåøåíèå: ÿ ðåøèë âåðíóòüñÿ ê ñåáå â äåðåâíþ, ÷òîáû îáðåñòè ñâîé ìíèìûé ïîêîé. ß ïîïðîùàëñÿ ñ äðóçüÿìè è ñåë íà ïîåçä äî òîãî ñàìîãî ãîðîäêà, îòêóäà ìîé îòåö ïðîâîæàë ìåíÿ 7 ëåò íàçàä. ß ïðèåõàë â äåðåâíþ âå÷åðîì è ñðàçó ïîøåë íà ìîãèëó ìàòåðè. ß äîëãî ðàçãîâàðèâàë ñ íåé, ðàññêàçûâàë åé ñâîþ ñêàçêó î ìàëü÷èêå, êîòîðûé îáðåë äðóçåé, äîì, à ñåé÷àñ áîÿëñÿ, áîÿëñÿ òîãî, ÷òî æäåò åãî. ß äîëãî ñèäåë è æäàë, êîãäà ïîêîé íàêðîåò ìåíÿ, è òóìàí ìåäëåííî çàïîëíÿë ÷àøó äîëèíû. Íî âìåñòî ïîêîÿ ðóêà ìîåãî äðóãà ëåãëà ìíå íà ïëå÷î, è íåâèäèìàÿ òÿæåñòü åå îñòàëàñü íàâñåãäà ñî ìíîé. Ñåé÷àñ ÿ ñèæó â åãî äîìå â êîìíàòå ñ êàìåííûìè ñòåíàìè è äëèííûì ñòîëîì è êàê è òîãäà îùóùàþ åãî ïðèêîñíîâåíèå. À òîãäà ÿ ìåäëåííî ïîäíÿëñÿ, áîÿñü îáåðíóòüñÿ íàâñòðå÷ó äîëãîæäàííîé ðåàëüíîñòè, à ïîòîì ñðàçó, ðåçêî êàê â îìóò ñ ãîëîâîé ïîâåðíóëñÿ è ñèëà æèçíè íàïîëíèëà ìåíÿ. Ìû áûëè âåçäå: âî âñåõ ìåñòàõ, î êîòîðûõ ÿ ðàññêàçûâàë èì ñ Äæåéìñîì â Õîãâàðöå. È êàæäîå èç íèõ íàïîëíÿëîñü íîâîé ñèëîé è çíà÷èìîñòüþ äëÿ ìåíÿ. Ìû ñèäåëè íà õîëìå è ñìîòðåëè íà íåáî, çâåçäû. È ÿ ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ðåáåíêîì…

Íåñêîëüêî ëåò ñïóñòÿ ÿ âåðíóëñÿ òóäà è ïîñëåäóþùèå 12 ëåò ÿ õîäèë êðóãàìè âîêðóã òîãî õîëìà, ëîâÿ íàøè ìûñëè, ñëîâà è çàïàõè…


End file.
